


Poetry In the Raw

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, F/M, Lubeless Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Fucking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Past Relationship(s), Referenced depression, Rimming, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, prince Albert piercing, referenced post partum breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Mister Potter never paid attention to Scorpius. Until now.





	Poetry In the Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this Auden quote: Proper names are poetry in the raw. Like all poetry they are untranslatable.  
> Beta’d by nomeci any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> A big thank you to mab for looking over my words and helping me make more sense and giving me confidence in certain scenes! ♥  
> To Crups, thank you for such a wonderful prompt (though I deviated slightly). I swear there was a plot when I started writing but it just became something…carnal instead. 
> 
> Written for HPSMfest Prompt #62 submitted by freakingcrups : Mr. Potter doesn't even know he exists. He even calls Scorpius by the wrong name, but Scorpius is about to change that. By the end of this, Harry will definitely know his name.

“Morning, uh, Steven.”

“It’s Scorpius.”  
“Right. Sorry.” The older man walks past where Scorpius is sitting at his dining room table waiting for Albus to come down from his shower.

Every time is the same: Harry Potter calls him by a different name, never his own, doesn’t ask what Scorpius is doing there. Scorpius thinks that it’s because Harry knows he is a Malfoy, and he doesn’t like Grandfather Lucius and perhaps Scorpius’ long hair reminds Harry of that. And that’s why Scorpius is treated with such disdain.

Twirling a finger around a long strand of hair, Scorpius is deep in thought when Al thumps him on the back. “Ready, Scorp?”

“Yeah, how- how about we go somewhere different today?”

Green eyes narrow and Scorpius knows he won’t get away with vague responses with Al. Scorpius runs a hand through his hair letting his fingers tangle in the length before saying “I think a change is in order.”

Al isn’t stupid he knows his dad is involved but he nods and pulls Scorpius from the Potter house.

XXX

 

The following morning Scorpius is back in the Potter house, earlier than usual. He’s not afraid of running into anyone-- Al will still be asleep, Lily’s at Hogwarts preparing for her internship to Professor Flitwick before school starts again and James is on the road with the Chuddley Cannons team. And Mrs Potter, well she hasn’t been around since Lily was born.

There was huge to-do about it in the wizarding world at the time, Harry Potter suddenly a single father to three young children because his wife left them.

Scorpius learned later on, from Albus, that the press didn’t know she was suffering from postnatal depression and that Harry wasn’t making it easy for her to recover. So he divorced her and hasn’t spoken to her since but the children still visit from time to time.

Growing up with your mother in the Janus Thickey Ward can’t be easy. Scorpius doesn’t tell Al that he knows what triggered Mrs Potter’s breakdown--he’d overheard his father telling his mother that having a gay husband must have come as a shock to her especially after three children.

Harry came through into the kitchen, in pyjama trousers and glasses and not much else. Scorpius held his breath, eyes down cast staring at Harry’s surprisingly enticing bare feet.

“Morning Scorpius,” Harry said, scratching at the hairs on his chest before stopping and turning to stare at Scorpius.

Smirking, Scorpius shook his head slightly letting his now-short hair fall into his eyes a bit and, despite how uncomfortable he felt in the muggle jeans and the robe fitted to the contours of his chest before flaring out and open at his waist, Scorpius stood tall. He said, “Good morning, Harry. I’m just going to… wake Al.”

With a turn that made his robes flare high enough to show off how tight the jeans were against his arse, Scorpius flounced out of the kitchen and up to Al’s bedroom where he threw himself against the door, his heart pounding and his palms sweaty.

Harry had called him ‘Scorpius’ and he smiled warmly before calculating his next move.

XXX

 

Scorpius spends a lot of his time at the Potter house, like he usually does over the summer, but this year was different.

This year he wasn’t Al’s invisible friend, this year Harry noticed him. Harry watched him.

Scorpius made himself more noticeable by doing away with his traditional robes and wearing more relaxed muggle attire and he also flirted with Harry, enjoying the way Harry would flush and not glance at him only when he thought Scorpius wasn’t looking.

When Scorpius and Al went flying in the yard, Harry was watching.

As Scorpius tried to teach Al the finer points of chess, Harry was watching.

And when Scorpius left Al’s bedroom, Harry was there. With a smirk and a wink Scorpius would flirt with Harry before leaving.

Each night when he got home Scorpius would fall onto his bed and slide his hand down the front of his too tight jeans and bring himself off to thoughts of Harry.

XXX

 

As the summer drew to a close, Al and Scorpius went for one last swim in the little lake a short apparating distance from the Potters’ house. They had arrived back still dripping and Scorpius felt a thrill rush through him as he caught sight of Harry through the window.

Scorpius’ hair was dripping water down his bare chest and his trunks clung to his thighs and groin. Al wasn’t in a much better state but he rushed through the house and up the stairs to the bathroom shouting, “I’m having the first shower!”

Laughing Scorpius turned to get a glass of water but stopped when Harry was standing right in front of him, his face red as he stared at Scorpius.

His green eyes roved over the black lines that painted Scorpius chest moving to the silver bars that adorned each of his nipples and down to his hip where more black was staining his skin. Harry raised a hand as if to touch but he dropped it quickly and looked away, his flush staining his neck now.

“You can touch” Scorpius said. “I don’t bite.” He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Much.”

Harry’s eyes darted to meet his before he looked away again. Scorpius took a step forward, “It’s a tattoo and some piercings, Harry. It won’t hurt you.”

“It’s- it’s…” Harry stuttered as his hand rose again, soft fingers trailed over the first thick, bold, dark line that stood out against Scorpius’ pale skin.

Tracing the tattoo that started at his collarbone, Harry trailed two fingers over the parallel lines that curved around his pectoral muscle. He then traced over the two pointed thorns that were under Scorpius’ nipple before moving back up to touch the thorns that break the lines. The tattoo doesn’t look like much and it doesn’t make a lot of sense to anyone but Scorpius.

Harry’s fingers grew bold as they swiped a drop of water off the tip of his nipple, Harry thumbed the bar before his hand dropped moving to Scorpius’ left hip, cupping the bone and swiping his thumb over the tribal scorpion pattern that rested there.

The scorpion is full of dark and heavy lines. Points at the pincers and the tail, it is full of sharp lines, tribal swirls pointy ends and intersecting lines. Scorpius loves it, it was his first tattoo.

It’s masculine and it fits on his body well, he got his second, bigger, tattoo to match.

“Fuck- Scorpius… when did you get these?”

Looking into Harry’s eyes Scorpius smiles slightly, “That one about two years ago. The piercings a year after and over last summer this one-” He gestures vaguely at his shoulder before asking “If you knew I had these under my robes would you have been less indifferent?”

“I-” Harry looked away biting his lip. “I always noticed you-“

“You called me the wrong name, all the bloody time.”

Harry’s free hand rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yes well, I was attracted to you but you were sixteen. It was illegal and I’m so much older than you and I have three ki-“

Scorpius cut him off with a kiss, pushing closer to Harry’s body, the water on him made him shiver and Harry’s arm curled around his neck before he broke the kiss.

“Come on, let’s get you in the shower to warm up.”

“But Al’s-“

Harry smiled wryly, “You think I don’t have my own bathroom?”

XXX

 

Throwing his head back Scorpius groaned letting the hot spray of the shower fall onto his chest and he imagined Harry’s hand tracing over his chest, tweaking his nipples before moving down to grasp his cock tightly.

Scorpius bit his lip to hide a groan as he slid his hand up his cock, twisting by the head just as he liked. He moved his left hand behind him and circled his own hole before pushing the index finger in to the first knuckle before pulling out and regrettably he let go of his cock to slick his hands with soap.

He inhaled the spicy scent and swallowed, the smell of Harry was thick in the air now. Scorpius knew he had to be quick, he didn’t want Harry coming in or Al to ask what took him so long, grasping his cock he began to fist slowly before sliding two fingers into himself, with a dangerous wobble Scorpius almost slipped and he let out a low whine. Pausing he withdrew his fingers and sank to the bottom of the shower, resting against the tiled wall, shivering at the coldness he shifted so the water poured down over him. Spreading his legs he reached underneath his left leg, he hooked it into the crook of his elbow, bracing his foot against the glass as he slid his fingers back inside hissing at the burn.

Tugging frantically at his cock again Scorpius curled his fingers just so to press against his prostate he smoothed the pad of his thumb over his slit, catching on the tip of the piercing, the ring slid minutely along the inside of his cock making him shudder.

He pictured how it would look with Harry’s teeth tugging it, and Harry’s tongue curled through it before letting out a soft whine and tugging faster. Scorpius closed his eyes imagining how Harry would look as came, and with a soft “Harry” Scorpius came all over his chest.

Panting softly, he slid his fingers out of his twitching hole and letting his leg drop to the floor. He was bone tired now, and not sure he could stand. With a chuckle Scorpius wondered what Harry would say if he walked into his bathroom right now, to see Scorpius with his legs spread, hole stretched and glistening with soap and his come being washed away by the steady pulse of the shower spray.

When his legs were feeling less like jelly Scorpius stood and switched off the shower, stepping out and drying himself on the towel Harry had left out for him before redressing and joining the Potters.

XXX

 

There is a tension in the Potter house now. Whenever Scorpius and Harry were in the same room and it made Scorpius giddy with excitement. He was always close enough to touch Harry, to brush his fingers against the back of Harry’s hand or to crowd him into a wall or piece of furniture before brushing passed.

It was times like this that made Scorpius glad to be Slytherin. He was able to manipulate his words into innuendo just to see Harry blush and he flirted subtly with Harry enjoying the way he would stutter a reply back.

Scorpius was getting good at making Harry Potter notice him.

At the end of the summer Scorpius started his job at the Ministry, he saw Harry there too. They spent their days and weekends in each other’s company but Scorpius found that left the nights colder and lonelier than ever before.

The tension between them grew and became heavier and thicker each time they met. It all grew to be too much for Scorpius. He couldn’t cope with toeing the line all the time, having Harry so close and not being to claim him or be claimed by him and it made Scorpius lose his concentration at work which was dangerous and he blew up a cauldron causing him to be confined to bed rest for a few days.

He didn’t see Harry at work and he stopped going round to the Potter house.

XXX

 

“Al isn’t home. He’s gone out for a while.” Harry said as soon as he opened the door.

“I know” Scorpius said, “That’s the reason I came by.”

Harry sighed and stood aside to let Scorpius in. A few stray leaves came in with the autumn wind and crunched under Scorpius’ shoes. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen and took a deep breath before turning to face Harry, who hadn’t moved except to shut the door.

“Why are you here Scorpius?”

“Because I couldn’t stay away any longer, and it looked like you wouldn’t do anything. So I am.”

Pursing his lips, Harry looked away from Scorpius “Do anything about what?”

Scoffing Scorpius strode closer, “Don’t act so naïve, Harry. You know exactly what, we’ve been dancing around each other for weeks. Since-” Scorpius flushed- “Since you saw my tattoos.”

“Fuck, Scorpius.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I’m twenty six years older than you.”

“I don’t care,” Scorpius said, as he moved close enough to touch Harry.

“I have three children.”

“I don’t want children and I doubt you want more.”

“I’m divorced.”

Scorpius smiled, self-deprecatingly, “I’m not a virgin.”

Surprisingly, Harry growled, low in his throat and that was all Scorpius needed to push in close and whisper into Harry’s ear. “You want me, Harry. And I want you too. Why are you denying us? Denying this?” Scorpius hissed as he pushed his half hard cock into Harry’s groin, smirking at the hardness he found there.

Harry snarled and put his hands on either side of Scorpius’ head, dragging him down for a passionate kiss filled with clashing teeth and tongues. One of Harry’s hands shifted to wrap around Scorpius’ throat, the blond let out a moan and Harry tightened his grip slightly before almost instantly letting go and dragging Scorpius to his bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way.

When he was naked and kneeling on the bed, Scorpius started to feel unsure. When Harry pushed him down so he was on all fours and angled his hips so his arse was in the air, Scorpius could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment at how much was on display. Scorpius let out a little whine as Harry traced a finger around his rim before it was replaced with his tongue.

Scorpius bit at the skin on his forearm to muffle his scream.

“Don’t.” Harry’s voice was hoarse and he stopped what he was doing to admonish Scorpius. “I want to hear what I do to you.”

With a shaky nod Scorpius let go of his arm and hung his head, lifting his hands to grasp at the headboard. With a soft stroke down his thigh Harry buried his head between Scorpius’ arse cheeks, his tongue tracing the wrinkled flesh before he pressed it inside to lave at Scorpius’ inner walls.

Panting harshly, Scorpius pushed back into Harry’s face wanting more--his tongue deeper, his fingers, his cock, Scorpius didn’t care which he just knew he wanted more.

Soft, feather light fingers glided across his perineum as Harry’s hand came between his legs and his fingers continued their soft path up his cock then they disappeared and Scorpius let out a low whine when Harry’s fingers gently tugged at the ring in his cock, he pushed back wantonly against the relentless tongue before pushing forward into Harry’s hand begging with his hips for a something more satisfying.

Suddenly all contact disappeared and Scorpius was forced onto his back. “Please” he begged, “Harry- please.”

Harry grinned at Scorpius and loomed over him. He kissed Scorpius’ neck letting his tongue follow the natural curve before he licked the lines of the tattoo, down to one nipple. With a wicked grin Harry hooked his tongue through the ring and flicked it over the tip of the nipple before pulling back and moving so he was tugging at it with his teeth.

“Oh fuck! Harry- Ngggh!” Scorpius shouted as Harry’s other hand came up to tug, in sync with his teeth, at the other piercing. Slowly Harry kissed and licked and nipped his way down Scorpius’ body, pausing only to cover the scorpion tattoo in broad wet swipes.

Scorpius was almost in tears, he wanted to come so badly but Harry wasn’t paying attention to his cock, instead he was nipping at the crease of his thigh; kissing the muscle. When Scorpius raised a hand to Harry’s head he sucked a love bite on the hip opposite to the tattoo, marking Scorpius in a different way.

Finally, he suckled each of Scorpius’ balls into his mouth, slicking them with his tongue before pressed hot kisses to the underside all the way up to the piercing and then Harry took it between his teeth and flicked his tongue where it entered Scorpius’ cock.

Letting out a wordless shout, Scorpius tugged on Harry’s hair the only warning he could muster before he came. Harry let go of the ring and to suck the tip into his mouth, his tongue working to coax the come from Scorpius until the younger man was spent.

While Scorpius was coming down from his high Harry pushed two saliva-soaked fingers into Scorpius’ already loose hole before he slicked his cock with his own pre-come and he positioned himself, not pushing in until Scorpius nodded.

As Harry’s cock filled him Scorpius’ own twitched. The burn and the feel of Harry’s cock stretching him made him gasp with pleasure.

By the time Harry was fully inside, the tip of his cock pressing against Scorpius’ prostate, Scorpius was hard again. He clenched around Harry and tugged him down for a kiss which made him slide minutely deeper. Harry kissed him quick and hard before pulling back.

Harry thrust back in, the force sent Scorpius sliding on the sheets and he threw his arms over his head to brace against the headboard while he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist urging him to move faster.

The pace Harry set was brutal and Scorpius was keening loudly as Harry used his body to find his own pleasure. Tugging at his cock Scorpius timed it so that when Harry came Scorpius was mere moments behind with his second orgasm.

The heavy weight of Harry’s body as he slumped over him made Scorpius feel cherished. He stroked his hands down the muscles of Harry’s back and pressed kisses to his neck, his tongue flicking out to taste him.

Eventually Harry moved to lie beside Scorpius, causing Scorpius to wince as Harry’s softened cock slowly slid out of him. Harry leaned over and began pressing his lips to the tattoo staining Scorpius’ skin.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Harry laughed. “That about sums it up.” He shifted until his arm was over Scorpius chest and Harry kissed his lips. Harry tucked his head into Scorpius’ neck and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

With a soft smile Scorpius grabbed onto the fingers of the hand across his chest and he rested his head on Harry’s sweaty hair before succumbing to sleep as well.

XXX

 

When Scorpius woke up Harry wasn’t next to him, but the bed was still warm so he couldn’t have been gone long. Heading through the house to find his lover Scorpius didn’t bother with his clothes. He found Harry, just as bare, in the kitchen waiting for the tea to stew.

“I was just about to bring this up to you,” Harry smiled.

Titling his head Scorpius didn’t respond, he just watched Harry pour the tea into two cups, add the milk and three teaspoons of sugar into one before stirring them both. When he was done Scorpius moved forward pressing his chest against Harry’s back and leaning down to suckle at his neck.

Harry shrugged him away, “Tickles.”

With a smirk Scorpius moved back enough to turn Harry round and press him into the counter before sinking to his knees and taking the tip of his erection into his mouth. Harry’s hands found purchase in his hair and he gasped out, “We- shouldn’t be doing this here. Anyone could come in-“

“Al’s staying at his girlfriend’s for the night. James is on tour and Lily’s at Hogwarts. Do you often get visitors at this hour of the morning?” Scorpius whispered as he ran his lips over Harry’s erection not letting the man answer as he immediately deep throated him.

Swallowing around the head Scorpius swirled his tongue over the shaft before sucking hard, drawing back before diving down again. He brought a hand up to roll Harry’s balls in his palm, his long fingers sliding back to press against the sensitive skin there.

With a shout Harry pushed his cock into Scorpius’ mouth, his hands tightening as he forced Scorpius’ head still before fucking his mouth. Scorpius relaxed his throat and concentrated on breathing, he lowered his hands to grasp at Harry’s ankles tightening when his air supply was getting too low and Harry would pull back until just the tip was in Scorpius’ mouth before pushing back inside again.

Scorpius’ jaw ached and his own saliva was dripping down his chin, his knees were stiff but he didn’t want to stop tasting Harry. With one last swirl of his tongue, putting pressure on the throbbing vein Scorpius hummed around his mouthful causing Harry to shout and thrust in once more before coming down Scorpius’ throat.

When Harry pulled away, only to sink to the floor in front of Scorpius, Scorpius took a few deep breaths before grinning at Harry. “That was fan-fucking-tastic, Harry.”

The worried look hadn’t left Harry’s face so Scorpius climbed onto his lap and kissed him, before picking up Harry’s hand and placing it on his cock which was wet with his come. “Feel that, Harry? Feel how I came without you touching me?”

“Fuck, Scorpius, you’ll be the death of me.”

With a deep chuckle Scorpius said, “And what a way to go.”

“Come on,” Harry said and he pushed Scorpius until he was standing.

They kissed gently, Harry’s hands on Scorpius’ hips while Scorpius long arms were wound around Harry’s back and shoulders. When they broke apart Harry turned and picked up the mugs, taking a sip from one and handing the other to Scorpius.

“Yuck, tea’s cold.” With a wave of his hand he heated them and took another sip sighing happily. “Ah, that’s better.”

“Come on” Harry repeated, “I owe you a cup of tea in bed.”

“And then I think you owe me a blow job?”

Harry paused and bit his lip. “Will a shag do?”

With a laugh Scorpius said, “A shag will do just fine.”

Taking Scorpius’ hand Harry led them to the bedroom, “Brilliant. Scorpius.”


End file.
